Tying the Knot
by alisha marie
Summary: Billy and Mandy getting married? Wait what's going on here? Pairings BillyxMandy, DavidxPenelope Oc's. co written by StarTitan92
1. Good news or Bad news

"Tying the Knot" 

Summary; Billy and Mandy has to get married or get rid of Grim. Why? You may ask? Because a new law in the under world just passed the law saying if two people owned the Grim Reaper one male and one female they must get married if they are over the age of fourteen, I know it's a stupid law.

Oh yea...just so you know Billy and Mandy are sixteen in this.

Disclaimer; I do not own this show!

On with the story!

It was a Tuesday morning Mandy looked outside of her window, to see nothing but the morning sun in her face. Oh, how she hated the sunshine too bright and happy for her taste.

She turned away from the window but to only look into a mirror. She never liked her reflection. Her hair was now black, and long that her flowed down her shoulders,  
she dyed her hair black because she claimed that it matched her heart. (Of course Billy has told her that he liked her better as a blond.)

But she didn't care what he thought.

Her blue eyes represented her depression, ever since she entered puberty her depression has gotten so much worse. She is more cruel to everyone except for Billy or Grim.

She slid her hands down her body she felt her curves and figure. She was probably one the prettiest girls in the school...but she always hid it. By overdoing her make up and warring nothing but black, and white.

Unfortunately for Mandy boys still tend to go after her, but she always managed chase them off.

She never wanted to date, or have a boyfriend. Mandy was sixteen years old and never had her first kiss. That didn't matter to her and never did.

Mandy left her room and walked to the bus stop.

Apparently, her and Billy were opposites when it came to dating. She saw him flirting with a girl.

_'Who's the girl of the week, this time?'_ Mandy thought to herself.

"Hi Billy." Mandy said as she walked right next to him

"Who is this?" The girl Billy was flirting with asked, in a rued voice.

"Crystal, this is Mandy," Billy started to think but he didn't have a very good idea, "Sister Mandy"  
He added.

_'If he calls me a nun one more time, I'll murder him.'_

Ever since the age of fourteen Billy has called Mandy, a nun.  
That's basically because she never dates, and wares nothing but black and white.

Fourteen was also the age Billy has stopped trying to get a date with Mandy, he found it hopeless.

"You have a sister?"

"No she's a nun." Billy replied.

_'That's it your dead.'_

"Oh...William your telling people I'am a nun; How dare you"  
Mandy was pretending to be Billy's girlfriend and doing a good job of it.

"Excuse me." Crystal asked she was confused.

"You must excuse my boyfriend, ever since I found him cheating on me he's been telling girls like you that I was his sister or a nun."

Crystal slapped Billy across, "Jerk!"

"Thanks for warning me about him," Then she lowered her tone of voice and said, "I think you can do better."

Mandy replied by saying, "I know."

She walked off.

"Crystal come back, Mandy's not my girlfriend!" Billy yelled.

"Why did you do that for?"

"Because, you deserve it."

"You lied."

"So did you."

"No I didn't Nuns ware black and white and never go on dates, just like you. You might as will be one."

"That dose it." Mandy said as she balled up fist.

Meanwhile with Grim...

There was a room with five chairs, glowing a dark light. A tall figure with a red lite surrounding him as he stood up.

"By the popular vote of the underworld the law has been passed."

Grim stood up and danced around..."I'am free at last!"

"Not quite." A voice out of nowhere said.

He stopped dancing around and asked, "What do you mean mon?"

"They have two weeks to decide, if they want to go ahead with the marriage or not. Within those two weeks they still own you, if they do get married they have to have marital relations within three weeks of the marriage if they do not the marriage will be resolved and you will be free."

_'Mandy will never agree to that, Iam good as free...although she will make my last two weeks a living nightmare.'_ Grim thought to himself.

Another creature of the under world stood from one of his chairs and said, "You have to tell them everything."

Grim had a nervous look on his face, **_"Everything_**?"

"Yes, everything from the rules and conditions, to telling both Billy and Mandy that we're interfering with their fates, to fact that they were married in a prevous life."

"Yes, I understand." Grim muttered under his breath.

_'This could ruin things for me as I know it.'_

"Might as well go and tell them."

He took out his scythe and opened up a portal, he went back to Endsville.

There was Mandy beating the heck out of Billy.

"Hey what's going you two?" Grim said in stern voice as separated both Billy and Mandy.

Mandy didn't have a scratch on her. Billy on the other hand had a black eye, purple and blue bruises all over him.

"You called her a nun, again didn't you?"

Billy weakly nodded his head.

Grim looked at Mandy and said, "You have to control your temper young lady."

Mandy only glared at him.

"I have some news to tell the both you." Grim said in a nervous voice.

"What is it."

"Well it's-"

To be continued...

Author's note; I'am looking for a Co-writer for this fic, so if your interested, email me. My MSN IM and my yahoo IM are in my profile, this story can up two co-writers and the paring has to be Billy/Mandy in this story. If your interested email me, you will be credited for it of course.


	2. What's your choice?

"Tying the Knot." 

This story is being co-written by Startitan92, she written this chapter.

Disclaimer; I don't own this show!

"Well it's-" Grim said nervously….

"Yes Grim, What is it?" Mandy asked looking for an answer.

"Grim wanted to tell you and Billy have to decide in two weeks if you're getting married or leave him forever"  
A deep voice said, it appeared out of nowhere in the conversation.

The three gasped and looked everywhere by moving their around to find who said it, but there was no one.

"What? GRIM!" Mandy said angrily.

Mandy picks up Grim to knock his skull out of his skeleton body. The voice stopped Mandy's agressive way to treat Grim with Supernatural Magic. Mandy tried to get free, but she couldn't.

"There's more." The voice said with his voice a little higher than before.

"More! What else could there possibly be?"

"You two have to have marital relations within, three weeks of the marriage if you don't the marriage will be resolved and Grim will be free."

"What idiot put that in there?"

"Grim did."

Mandy looked at Grim angrily and tried to free herself once more, still she couldn't.

"I'll turn Grim's bones into ashes," Mandy said to the voice.

"He had no choice but to add it," the voice said to defend Grim.

Mandy gave up on the try to break Grim's bones and calmed down. She started to look at the problem hopeless but still ask for questions.

"And what happens if I don't follow it?" The raven haried girl asked with a pretty upset look.

"You leave Grim forever, it's the law" the voice answered with the tone a little raised.

They all were silent, it looked like everyone was dead. The voice tried to change the decision.

"Still, you rather marry Irwin?" The voice asked Mandy.

"Hell no!" Mandy had nothing but a serious tone of voice. Funny she rather marry Billy before she would Erwin, but the truth was she didn't want to marry anybody.

"Then Billy it is." The voice returned to the council's "number one choice," for the law.

Billy and Mandy kept thinking but they didn't like neither choice number 1 or 2. Billy came closer to which the voice nearly came from.

"Well then….I can't beleive I'm going to say this…" Mandy said, she sounded hopeless.

"It's not entirely you choice," The voice answered Mandy.

"I guess Billy has to chose to."

Billy stood up to where the voice nearly came from and started to complain.

"Forget it! I'm not marrying a nun or leaving my best friend forever!" Billy said angrily raising his voice.

"You know she's not a nun." The voice corrected Billy.

"Oh yes she is! She dresses in black and she doesn't want anyone!" Billy replied to the voice angrily.

"That doesn't make her a nun." The voice answered to Billy's reply.

"Ohh..."

Mandy was free her hold.

_'As soon this is over, that voice is dead.'_

Hours passed, they all sat, still no answer. Grim couldn't take it anymore about not knowing the answer of the young ones.

He stood up and looked at them both.

"Guys! Choose, 1 or 2?" Grim told both Billy and Mandy with in a really high tone of voice.

"Choose what?" Billy asked, acting like his idoit self.

"The decision for the law YOU GOON!" Mandy answered to her friend's question, angrily.

"Oh yeah…I'm not marrying an nun or leaving my best friend!" Billy repeated.

Grim, Mandy and the voice groaned because Billy was being really stupid about this.

"She is very pretty; isn't she?" The voice asked, trying to trick Billy.

"Well…" Billy said blushing really deeply.

"Ah-ha! I knew it!" The voice said.

"Knew what?" Billy asked in a lower voice.

"You like Mandy!" The voice answered Billy in a childish tone of voice.

"No I don't! And I won't do it!" Billy replied angrily.

"But you two were married once before, in another life." The voice told Billy.

"Which?" Billy asked.

"I think he means rencarnation." Mandy answered Billy's question.

"Anyhoo, what's you choice?" Grim asked very quickly changing back the subject.

_'If Billy and Mandy knew about their passed lives they might want to marry again.'_ Grim thought to himself.

Mandy and Billy looked at each other and nodded at each other. Mandy stood up from where she sat down.

"Ok…we'll tell you in 5 days our decision." Mandy answered with a hopeless voice.

"2." Billy corrected Mandy.

"2 what?" Mandy asked.

"2 weeks." Billy replied and stayed there silently .

"Ok…We'll tell you our decision in excatly 2 weeks." Mandy told the voice.

Everyone nodded in agreement, except the voice who just said he agreed. Grim, Billy and Mandy went back into Billy's house to watch TV. Mandy looked angry at Grim the whole day. Grim looked really scared if Mandy was going to break his bones someday for adding that stupid law. Then again Lady Penelope, almost killed the Grim Reaper herself for, his betrayal. (Which was much worse than forcing her to get married), and Mandy wasn't like this when she was Lady Penelope.

To be continued...

Author's note: Your probably wondering who is Lady Penelope? That's Mandy in her fromer life, when she was married to Billy or should I say, Lord David. You'll hear more about this in the next chapter. I should tell you in that life Billy wasn't as stupid as he is now, and Mandy wasn't as cold hearted but she did had a temper.

Please R&R

Thank you.


	3. Decisions and Flashbacks

"Tying the Knot." 

Disclaimer; I don't own this show.

Author's note; I hope you like this chapter, this chapter starts with David and Penlope at the age of nine, that's Billy and Mandy in their passed life, just so you don't get confused.

On with the story!

_There she was Penelope she couldn't be no older than the age nine. In a field of wild flowers looking for her playmate._

_"Come out David." She yelled looking for him the best she can looking in bushes and, the tall grass._

_She never received an answer in the last five minutes that seemed like an eternity to her.  
"Please come out." There was a hint of worry in her voice. "If my father finds you; Your dead." Her father and his father, never got along the two countries were at war...the only way Penelope and David can talk.  
To each other is though Grim...they own the Grim Reaper at the age of five back, when the two families got along._

_Penelope's puppy was dying and the only way to save that puppy was to play a game of Chess, and David won although, it was Penelope's puppy. So they both owned him._

_Penelope gave up on her search for David. 'Maybe I'll never find him.' Her thoughts had no hope in them._

_She felt a tap on her shoulder it almost made her jump. "Penelope." His voice was soft to her, she turned around to see David his sapphire blue eyes met with her emerald green._

_Penelope turned around and slapped him. "Don't scare me like that!"_

_"Penelope I had to your father was here, if he found me we're both dead." He explained._

_She looked down at him in guilt for slapping him "I am sorry David."_

_He rubbed his hand on his red handprint on his face. "It's okay"  
She smiled at him weakly Penelope rarely smiles in fact nobody, (other than David); has seen her smile.  
Some say her smile was only wasn't meant for unworthy, eyes but that wasn't it... the fact that Penelope never smiled was because she never really had a good reason to, but David was her only exception._

_"Come here." The brown haired girl said playfully._

_"Alright..."_

_David wasn't expecting what just got, a kiss it was the first time for either one them.  
He pulled away from her after a minute._

_"Are you feeling alright?" He asked he was really he concerned._

_'This isn't like Penelope.'_

_The young girl never shown any sing of affection before, (Other than a smile)  
She never wanted to, she never shown these emotions towards anybody.  
Why him? They were friends sure, but not like that._

_"Yes I am fine, David I was just worried that's all."_

Mandy awoken from her slumber, she's been having dreams like this all night.  
She can't get back to sleep, it's only five in the morning school doesn't start for another two hours. She got dressed, and left the house. She needed to think, taking a walk...maybe that's just the thing.

She walked down a corner, it's so hard to believe so many teens are making out on the sidewalk of the streets in the morning...she shuddered at the sight of them.

_'Are these people stupid or something?'_ Her thoughts were wondering.  
then those dreams she been having...

_'Princess Penelope and Prince David...was that the other life that voice was talking about?'_

_'No it couldn't be.'_ Mandy shook her head..."I'll ask Grim about it later." She muttered.

"This law...I can't do it...but I can't get rid of Grim either." She spoke to herself.

This law has been on her mind since the first time she heard about, what really gets her mad is, it's not entirely her choice. Both her and Billy have to agree and they never agree on anything let alone marriage.

At the corner of the sidewalk her and Billy ran to each other on accident.

"Oww." He hit his head on Mandy's it was an accident.

"Watch were your going!" She snapped at him.

He helped her up; as she looked at him she can't help but notice; He's waring nothing but black.  
In a weird way she liked it, that then again she liked the color black, that what she mainly wares anymore.

_'I thought he hated that color of clothes.' She_ thought to herself.

"Billy why are you waring black?"

"Uh...I don't know."

"I thought you hated black clothes."

"Well I..."

_'I can't tell her the truth she won't believe me.'_ Billy thought to himself.

"I was playing a game with Milkshakes." He lied.

"In black?" Mandy asked.

"Yeah, it's his favorite color."

"How stupid..." Mandy muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing important."

"So about this law thing..." Billy asked changing the subject

"Do you want to get married or not?" Mandy questioned almost curious, there are many Guys that really chase, after Mandy...but she always beats them up, or gets rid of them one way or another. The thought of Billy being one them made her shudder, although if did she marry him It would give her an excuse not to date.

"How much time do we have left?"

"Thirteen days..."

"Still thinking." Billy replied.

"Really," there was slight pause in her voice. "Do you like me?"

"I don't know...won't you get fired for being married as a nun?" He's being stupid, then again He's always stupid.

"I am not a nun!" She yelled at him.

"Then stop dressing in black and love me." He replied.

She slapped him right across the face...

"Don't tell me that!" That was Mandy's only response...she didn't want to love anybody Let alone him as for not dressing black anymore that's another thing she won't give up she has been waring nothing but black and white for two years now. Why change?

Billy rubbed on the sore spot on his face, he was lucky that Mandy didn't beat him up for that the last guy who told her what to do is still in the hospital, and that was three months ago.

"Why?" That was his only question for her.

She glared at him, if looks could kill he would be dead right now...if was he smart enough to drop dead.

"So well you marry me or not?" He sounded almost serious, if he is being serious this would be a first.

_'How romantic.'_ Mandy thought to herself sarcastically.

"We have thirteen days." She said in her usual tone of voice.

"Then let's wait..." Billy didn't know if he wanted to marry Mandy or not...sure she was pretty to him and every other guy there was but she was always so mean and bitter, but he didn't want to lose Grim either. He was sure Mandy felt the same way, about not wanting to lose Grim or getting married, especially if she's nun. The other reason he didn't want to get married was because it meant no more dating and Billy dates alot.

After ten minutes of silence that seemed like forever too Mandy...she was the first to speak.

"What are we going to tell are parents?" This is probably one of things they should be thinking about if they do get married.

"That we are playing wedding day." Now that's a stupid answer.

"We are not ten I don't think they'll buy it."

"Oh," He started to think, "Hey I have an idea."

"What is it?" Mandy so was desperate to find any way around this law even if it means to listening to one of Billy's idiotic ideas of course she highly doubts if it's a good idea.

"We get married than get a divorce, after a couple of months; then we spilt custody of Grim."

"Billy that's got to be the stupidest idea," then she started to rethink that. "That's got to be the single most brilliant idea you ever came up with." "Yeah I know." He said proudly.

"But the martial relations?" That's another thing Mandy didn't want to do especially with him and, since he already had a smart enough idea about marriage maybe he has an idea for that too.

Then on second thought she better not push her luck.

"Oh yeah..." He started to daze off.

Mandy was getting annoyed, by this...she slapped him.

_'He better not be daydreaming.' _She thought to herself.

"Oww...Stop doing that!"

"Next time it'll be worse." That's all she said to him.

Meanwhile with Grim...

"Thirteen days and I am free." He told himself. He was finally getting of those brats.  
he couldn't be any happier but the thought of them getting married just they keep him did pass through his mind; but why would Mandy ever agree to that?

_'Unless they...'_ He shook his head. _'They'll never remember that.'_

He could remember what Penelope told him right after she died when she was in the after life.  
well wasn't exactly the after life it was more the boarder line of hell...and David was going to heaven.

The reason Penelope was going to hell was because she murdered people, David was going to heaven because he was good.

**_(flashback 500 years earlier.)_**

_Grim was in a red fiery room that had that stunk of fire and brimstone, this was part of Penelope's hell.  
He was only there to break off the bet; But the information he is about to receive might change, his mind._

_"Hello Penelope." His voice was shaky._

_Penelope turned around and looked at him she dressed nothing but black, her hair was black.  
She looked more gothic than usual._

_"They still won't let me see David." Was he the only thing on her mind she's dead she should be thinking about other things, like how she's going to spend the rest of eternity._

_"Do you always have to see him?" Grim responded._

_"Am dead." She told him cynical tone of voice._

_"And?"_

_'Is David the only thing on her mind? I know their soul mates, but that's a little crazy.' Grim thought to himself._

_"We're both dead...I think I have that right." She snapped at him bitterly._

_"Besides the only thing your here for is to break off the bet."_

_"That's right." Grim answered her._

_"What if I said no? Your the one that had us killed remember?" Then she stopped for a minute then continued..."The least I can do is to put you threw the same kind of Hell that I am going threw right now."_

_"Penelope that enough!" Grim yelled at her, "I had a good reason."_

_"Just because I killed people." Penelope did murder people for her advantages, world domination whenever somebody got her way, any reason at all basically._

_"That's Right... The only things in this world that you loved were world domination and David."_

_"That's the reason!" Now she's mad..."You couldn't have at least waited until after the baby was born"  
She slapped him down his bones was now on the ground, he magically pulled himself together._

_"What baby are you talking about?" He was now confused._

_"I was with child." You could only hear a mix of sadness, and anger in her voice._

_"You what?" He was in state of disbelief._

_"You heard me!" She sounded upset, there was nothing but sadness in her voice, but yet no tears, then again Penelope never cried, she was too strong to._

_"Why didn't you say anything!" He outraged he would think if Queen Penelope was with child she would have made it public knowledge, or at least tell him._

_'Dose David even know?' That was his thought aright now._

_"Because if anybody knew they could of use it against me."_

_"How?"_

_"Think about it...both me and David had people against us if they knew about the child-" She shook her head._

_"Okay, maybe we can do something about this, you can be reborn." If his boss found out about the baby it could mean his job._

_"Any other options?" What she choice did she have it was either that or hell._

_"You have to be reborn," He stop in his sentence, "I owe it for killing the baby"  
Grim felt bad about what he had done, he really did he cared about Penelope and David but...she was killing people what else could have been done?_

_She nodded at this, "And David?" That was her other question, she rather face hell than not be with David, although she swore never to love again._

_"Okay, I'll do two favors, first I'll let you and David be reborn second we wont break the bet for your next life, but you won't own me until a specific age or remember any of this in your next life. Got it?"_

_'That's what he thinks.' Penelope thought to herself._

_"Fine." That's all she said._

_"We'll start over...your new name will be."_

_"Amanda, Mandy for short." That's what Penelope was going to name the baby if the baby was going to be a girl._

_"Okay...David's new name will be William Billy for short."_

_"Fine." She rolled back her eyes._

_"Besides this is the only way to save the baby."_

_"What do you mean?" She asked him._

_"When you reach a certain age you'll be pregnant again and your baby will live."_

_She only looked down and noded._

**_(End of flashback.)_**

"There's no way they can remember, no possible way." Then again Mandy has done things that defy explanation.

Thirteen day later...

Their Billy and Mandy have reached their decision.

"Have you two reached your decision?" The voice asked.

Mandy looked at Billy who had nervous look on his face.

"Yes we have." Mandy replied.

"Mandy we don't have to!"

To be continued...

Author's note; About Billy waring nothing but black, that because he has a job at night…  
:Starts humming the James Bond theme song: Can you guess now? Anyways about Penelope and David, yes they are Billy and Mandy in a other life. For those you out there who didn't get that. Anyways I am trying to find more Billy/Mandy fanfics out there but all I am finding is Mandy/Grim. You know I'll be happy to read and review any Billy/Mandy stories heck if you have no ideas for that paring I'll be happy to give you one.

**_Please R&R_**

**_Thank you._**


	4. The Past and a new future

"Tying The Knot."

Disclaimer: Do I look like Maxwell Atoms? In other words **I don't own the show!** If I did own the show I would demand more **_Billy/Mandy hints _**and David and Penelope would have been real characters in the show. Ok I'll shut up now.

On with the cruddy story already!

"What do you mean you don't have to?" The voice questioned. Both Mandy, and Grim had the same thought. Of course Mandy highly doubts that Billy has any decent ideas to get them out of the situation that they are facing, and Grim pretty much thinks the same.

Grim was standing there watching in anticipation awaiting an answer. In the last two weeks Mandy has been crueler, than ever. The chores has tripled for him, and when he was done with that he had to the meaningless task of giving Salvia Spanish lessons, (without magic.) Not mention all the idiotic stuff Billy has been making him do. These last two weeks has been hell for him.

He hopes to get his freedom sometime soon, and if they do get married then he hopes the rest of- his promise to Penelope follows through as planed.

"We're only sixteen," Billy said sure of himself. "That's young," The boy grinned happily, sure that he was right; it wasn't a good excuse, that maybe considered young on earth but in the under-world it was highly accepted. So there really was no changing the law in that way.

Mandy was glaring at Billy like always.

Mandy may look mean, but inside; she's afraid. "It's the law,**"** The voice answered. This is when Mandy blinked in reaction of a big and stressful surprise. She wouldn't marry with an idiot, or so she thinks. "No-way to cancel it?" Mandy asked worried. "Nope, so what did you decide?" The Voice asked.

"This is worst than I thought," Mandy said to herself. Billy saw Mandy upset, with her head facing down and her eyes closed. Both of them didn't have a choice, the decision had to be told to the voice; they didn't want to lose their friend Grim, even though they made his life impossible.

"Yeah we know," Billy responded.

"Tell me your decision NOW," The Voice ordered. Mandy sighed, she took a deep breath

"Ok, Billy, tell him."

Then Billy started "We're getting-" He sighed. "…Married"

"Good," the voice answered.

Then Mandy asked, "So, the deal's off?" "No you're still getting married..." The deceased voice answered, scornfully.

"So when is the wedding?" Billy asked. "In five days," The voice responded.

_'I am going to kill that-' _Mandy's thoughts got cut off when.

"Well, Grim they abided by they're part of the deal now you follow through yours."

Grim looked around apprehensively he didn't want to tell Billy or Mandy anything about the past. For more than obvious reasons.

There is really no telling on how they would react to such a thing. Would they even believe him?

"What part of the deal?" Mandy asked half curious.

"Grim you didn't tell them about anything did you?" The higher being spoken.

"Grim never told us anything!" The teenaged boy spoke up.

"Listen, you have to tell one of them at the least the law clearly states-" The voice got cut off when Grim muttered,

"Yeah I know," but which one to tell? He could tell Mandy and not Billy; but what was the use of that? Mandy would either get pissed and do things unthinkable or maybe she wouldn't believe him at all. If he told Billy and not Mandy; well he knows for a fact Billy is more forgiving about these things, and not get mad about this. Grim also knows as years went by Billy learned how to keep a secret (One of the very **_few_** things Billy learned over years.) But there's also the chance that Mandy might **make** him tell her about it later. So who to chose?

That was his dilemma, but if he didn't want to get his skull smashed in at this point in time: he might as well tell Billy. He is the better choice hands down.

"Listen I'll tell Billy." Grim said dreadfully, he feared this day would come. The day where he had to tell one of the kids the truth about themselves.

"You might as well tell him and, I'll take Mandy someplace where she can't hear." The voice responded and with that a red magical light surrounded Mandy and teleported her someplace else in the under-world. Mandy didn't have time to agree or object to what the voice has just done. He did it before she can even say a word.

"Hey where did he take Mandy?" Billy asked worriedly about his future _"wife."_

"Don't worry Billy she's safe." Grim responded.

"Ok, Grim..." The teenaged boy said while looking down, "What did you need to tell me?"

Okay, Billy a long time ago, you and Mandy were once known as David and Penelope."

"Oh, you mean just like the David and Penelope that are in the history books?" Billy asked excitedly.

Grim stared at Billy blankly, it wasn't to surprising that history would record David and Penelope, after all they did rule the earth for a short time. The Extraordinary thing was Billy actually pay attention in history class.

"Um, yeah."

"Didn't Penelope kill herself right after her husband died?" The young boy asked. He **wasn't **right at all. Penelope was **_no_** where near close to suicide even when David died she didn't go down without a fight, and a hell of a fight it was. If only Grim knew Penelope was with child; then he never would have killed David or Penelope in the first place.

Grim stared at Billy yet again, he came up with two conclusions on how would he even say such a thing about Penelope. It was either history didn't record the _Great Queen's_ death correctly or Billy didn't pay enough attention in class. But either way Grim was right.

"No you see; I killed her." The skeleton replied he is hoping that Billy comprehends what he was trying to say.

"Why?"

_**Meanwhile...**_

"What's going on?" Mandy demanded to know; this voice wasn't telling her anything.

"Wouldn't you like to know."? The voice responded he was being somewhat childish about it. When the voice was living he used to know Penelope very well, and one of his favorite pass times was to annoy the living hell out of her.

Penelope did have a lethal temper, but there were only three other people (Other than David.) Who could do that and get away with it. And surprisingly enough the voice was one of them. The voice has to remember, this is Mandy he is dealing with, there's very little of the Penelope he once knew is there; because over the last five centuries her personality has changed.

_**Back with Grim and Billy twenty minutes later...**_

"Oh, so that's what it is?" Billy said in realization, he understood most of what Grim has told him.

"Yes, so you see why this law was made in the first place?"

"Yeah...but one thing I don't get."

"What is it?" Grim answered, hoping he wasn't going to ask anything stupid.

"I thought Mandy was a nun." Will Billy ever get over this fabricated nun idea? That we may never know.

"She never was, is not, nor ever will be a NUN!"

Billy just stared at Grim like he was stupid or something his only thought at this time was.

_'How could she not be a nun?'_

Before Grim or Billy could say another word, Mandy came back out of nowhere.

"Here you can have her back she's driving me crazy!" The voice yelled.

"I told you couldn't get away with it." Mandy responded in her usual tone of voice.

Both, Billy and Grim were standing there staring and wondering. How could Mandy drive an entity that was more powerful than her crazy? Although to anybody who knows Mandy the answer should be pretty obvious.

_Two hours later..._

They were all back on earth. Billy and Mandy were alone with each other right now just talking. (Or should I say driving each other crazy. But you are the judge of that.) Grim on the other hand is still doing chores. (That Mandy ordered him to do.)

"We have five days for the wedding Billy things are going to be different."

Billy only gulped, _'I wonder **how** different?'_

"I might not talk to you ever again after this." Mandy muttered.

"I hope you don't kill me." The teenage boy said in fear of Mandy, he knows she can kill him very easily. Billy is starting to wonder: why hasn't she killed him already? Is it because the idea hasn't crossed her mind yet? Or maybe she just doesn't want to.

"If you do anything stupid yes." Billy is good as dead; he's always doing stupid things. There's no hope for him to live through the first few hours of him being married to her. It would be a miracle for him to last the first five minutes. Then again he was able to be around her for as long as he can remember and then some. Billy put Mandy through all kinds of hell when they were younger.

He would always get into some kind of mischief then she would always rescue him. So maybe he can, live through this after all.

"How should I** not **be stupid?" He asked his future_ wife_.

"Get a new brain," And with her saying that she walked off.

"I wonder what store.." Billy pondered over this.

Mandy turned around and said, "We are not going to tell our parents anything about this. Got it?" She was looking at him waiting for a response.

"Got it nun commander!" Billy replied, then he saluted to her.

Mandy stopped in her tracks... _'Don't say a word to him. It's not worth your trouble.'_

She just sighed, "It's going to be a long month," Mandy spoke to herself but Billy heard it anyways.

"Unless, you end up pregnant; like that was part of the law or something," Billy stopped then continued, "Then we'd be stuck with each other a lot longer than a month."

Mandy cringed at that thought, a child between her and Billy would be worst than a nightmare, (And poor Grim would spend many nights babysitting that terrifying little monster.)

"Never going to happen," Mandy said sure of herself.

Billy just stared at her,_ 'I better not tell her about David's and Penelope's kid.'_

To be continued...

Author's note; is it my imagination; or did Billy seem smarter in this chapter? I could turn Billy back into David lol that would be fun then Mandy couldn't push him around nah, maybe I shouldn't. Sorry if this chapter was boring it board me to tears to. The next chapter will be better, I promise. You are probably wondering on how did that Voice know Penelope when he was living? Well guess for yourself, it will be revealed later. In the next chapter you'll see other characters like Erwin, Junior, Billy's parents, and all of Billy's ex girlfriends, that's going to be a lot of fun. Anyways if you are reading please review.

_**Thank you.**_


End file.
